Le vilain petit renard
by Aya-Hanazawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki vivent dans le même endroit, Konoha, ils ont tous les deux 17 ans, et pourtant ils ne vivent pas à la même époque et vont se rencontrer... SasuNaru Ma toute première fiction
1. Un rêve, un début

**Titre :** le Vilain Petit renard

**Autatrice :** Aya Hanazawa

Raiting : M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas sous mon pouvoir (quelle dommage), mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto

**Résumé** Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki vivent dans le même endroit, Konoha, ils ont tous les deux 17 ans, et pourtant ils ne vivent pas à la même époque et vont se rencontrer...

**Couple** : SasuNaru

* * *

POV Sasuke

« _Petit renard, sache que nous avons deux mondes. Sache aussi que l'autre monde est ô combien différent du notre. Là-bas, les légendes ne sont que des contes de fée, la magie n'est qu'illusion, mais ne t'inquiète pas Petit Kyuubi, je suis sûr que tu y trouveras ta place…_ »

**- Sasuke !  
- …**

« _Là-bas tu ne devras pas te montrer sous cette forme, tu deviendras toi aussi un humain, et tu posséderas les mêmes sentiments qu'un humain…_ »

- **Sasuke il est 7h00. Va te préparer pour l'école !**  
**- …**

« _Petit Kyuubi, ô toi Uzumaki Naruto, ne pleure pas, pas dans notre monde. Va et pleure dans les bras d'un être humain, partage ta peine et ta solitude avec lui. Pas ici, pas dans ce pays déjà détruit par la guerre et le pouvoir… »  
_  
- **Dis, tu le fais exprès ou quoi?  
- …**

« _Adieu mon vilain petit renard…_ »

**- Je vais te réveiller, moi !  
- Aie ! Que… tu m'as frappé ?  
- Il est 7h05 et tu semblais ne pas vouloir te lever. Maintenant, va prendre ta douche et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine.**

Humf... Il avait d'autres façons de me réveiller, mais allez dire ça à Itachi! Je me lève à une vitesse que même les escargots pourraient battre. Allons voir l'état de mon visage après cette charmant baffe de mon frère adoré... J'en étais sûr, ça devient de plus en plus rouge! Je dois remercier qui, là?

Je m'éloigne de ce fichu miroir pour me diriger vers la salle de bain : une bonne douche me détendra. J'enlève mon pyjama et fais couler l'eau, un peu froide d'abord pour me calmer, j'augmente ensuite la température. Mes muscles se décontractent, ça me fait du bien. Et je repense à ce rêve, depuis une semaine, j'entends et vois la même chose. Dans un temple, une femme aux cheveux longs, couleur de blé aux yeux violets, parle à un petit renard doré. Celui-ci possède neuf queues. Elle lui explique des choses que je ne comprends pas et petit à petit ce renard prend forme humaine. Je distingue mal son visage, mais je vois deux perles d'un bleu éblouissant. A ce moment, la jeune fille lui demande de ne pas pleurer. Mais pourquoi pleurerait-il?

Je coupe finalement l'eau pour aller me sécher. A quoi bon perdre mon temps à chercher ce que ce rêve veut me dire? C'est complètement ridicule! J'enfile mon pyjama, j'entends Itachi se plaindre en bas que je mets six ans à me laver. De quoi je me mêle ? Je le rejoins dans la cuisine, je le vois de dos en train de préparer le café. Lorsqu'il se retourne, je lui lance un de ces regards noirs dont j'ai le secret, pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas digéré sa baffe de tout à l'heure. Un rictus se lit sur son visage et il me répond ironiquement :

**- Et bien petit frère, ta joue est bien rouge !  
- Va te faire voir !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
**  
Il me tend une tasse de café et une assiette de tartines, je me contente de prendre la tasse et filer un vent à l'assiette, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Sa réponse n'est qu'un haussement d'épaules et il retourne à ses occupations.

Il ne me reste que dix minutes avant mon départ au lycée, je me sens encore moins prêt à entendre toutes ces cruches glousser et m'entourer pour avoir l'honneur de me toucher en premier.

POV Naruto

**- Shion… Jiraya… !**

Comment? Comment? COMMENT EN SOMMES-NOUS ARRIVE LA ?  
J'arrive pas à le croire, notre village, Konoha, est attaqué par l'Akatsuki. Mais pourquoi, que recherchent-ils ici ? Tout brûle, tous se font tuer, j'entends des cris de douleurs, je vois du sang couler, et moi je suis caché dans une maison vide. Ils ne m'ont pas encore trouvé, tout comme moi je ne retrouve plus ni Shion ni Jiraya. Faites qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je n'entend plus de cris… sont-ils tous morts ?  
Non je ne veux pas le croire... Comment ont-ils pu ?  
A cet instant mon souffle se coupe : je les entends parler, ils sont juste à côté de moi, mais ne me voient pas.

**- Deidara, putain, tu l'as trouvé ?  
- Tobi, parle-moi mieux que ça !  
- Ta gueule, répond moi plutôt.  
- Tss... Non**.

Qui ? Qui n'ont-ils donc pas trouvé ? Je tremble de tout mon corps et m'inquiète encore plus du sort de mes compagnons. Se pourrait-il, qui les aient trouvé, eux ?

**- On a fait tout le village ?  
- Aucun doute.  
- T'en es sur ?  
- Je te dis que oui!  
- Refais moi un tour du village, on dois le trouver !  
- Okey !**

Leurs pas se font de plus en plus faibles. Je dois partir d'ici où ils finiront par voir qu'il y a un survivant. Je sors de la maison et je me mets à courir. Je ne dois pas me retourner et encore moins ralentir. Je n'ai pas récupéré toute ma force et je m'épuise déjà. Ma respiration est trop saccadée, mes jambes me font mal, si mal... Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas, je ne dois surtout pas m'arrêter ! Kami-sama, s'il vous plait, faites que Shion et Jiraya soient en vie, il le faut, je vous en prie ! Enfin je vois la sortie du village!  
Mais…que ? Quelqu'un a agrippé mon bras et me tire d'un coup violent. Non, je suis perdu! Je me retrouve en boule par terre, je ferme les yeux aussi forts que je peux... Je ne veux pas mourir !

**- Naruto, Dieu merci, tu es encore vivant…  
- Ca va gamin ?**

Ces voix, je les reconnais, elles me sont beaucoup trop familières. Je me relève en vitesse pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas. Mais non, la prêtresse et l'Ero-senin sont bien devant moi! Je m'empresse de les serrer contre moi, pour les sentir chaud et en vie entre mes bras. Hélas, Shion me laisse pas le temps d'apprécier ce pur moment de bonheur et tourne mon visage vers elle avec ses mains, pendant que Jiraya part monter la garde.

**- Naruto nous n'avons plus le temps, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.**

Le ton de sa voix m'inquiète. Elle est sérieuse, mais amère aussi…

**- Shion…  
- Ils sont là pour toi Naruto !  
- Moi, mais….mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu es le dernier survivant du clan Namikaze. Ils veulent Kyuubi !**

**- Naruto…**

Elle caresse ma joue et replace mes mèches blondes, derrière l'oreille. Aucun son ne veut pas sortir de ma bouche, comme si je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire...

**- Jiraya-sama et moi… n'allons pas tenir encore longtemps…  
- Non…  
- Mais… Toi Naruto, tu dois vivre, tu dois encore garder ce démon en toi!  
- Reste avec moi alors, l'Ermite pas net aussi, allons à Suna, Oto, où tu veux !  
- Non, je vais t'envoyer dans un autre monde. Un autre Konoha très différent du notre.  
- Gné ?**

Un autre Konoha, mais de quoi elle parle? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Alors qu'elle ouvre encore une fois la bouche, sûrement pour tout m'expliquer, d'autres voix se font entendre.

**- Héhé... c'était ça, le ninja légendaire ?  
- Assez joué, je ressens quelque chose par là.  
- Naruto, je n'ai pas le temps de te détailler tout ça, tu verras par toi-même. Mais je vais te priver de ton chakra...**

Elle se mit à faire des signes en parlant une langue que je ne connais pas, sûrement du japonais ancien. Derrière moi, une barrière de lumière apparaît. Lorsque que je retourne mes yeux vers elle, Shion me donne un coup dans l'estomac qui me fait hurler de douleur et par la même occasion, donne notre emplacement à nos ennemis. Bon sang, je commence à voir flou... Elle essaye de me dire un truc, c'est à peine si je comprends quelque chose. Je vois un homme aux cheveux longs blonds apparaître avec un sourire. Quelqu'un d'autre arrive, mais ma vue se trouble… Shion, s'il te plaît, enfuis-toi…

**- Adieu Naruto, et vis.**

Je sens quelqu'un me pousser, je dois être en train de perdre connaissance… Suis-je tombé dans la barrière ?

La jeune fille poussa de toutes ses forces le blond dans la bannière de lumière, puis se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis.

**- Vous n'aurez jamais Naruto ni Kyuubi !  
- Sale peste !  
- Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, allez-y, je m'occupe d'elle!**

Les quatre hommes nommés passèrent à côté de Shion et sautèrent eux aussi dans la bannière. Avant même qu'elle ait pu crier un "non", elle sent sa poitrine se faire transpercé. Son regard tomba sur la lame, d'où le sang coula à flot et elle tomba, morte.


	2. Penser perdu

Reponse aux review

**Yue :** Contente que ma première fic, et surtout premier chapitre te plais, j'espère que la suite, te fera encore aimer.

**Naruto Uchiwa :** Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique review, ca me touche beaucoup, c'est vrai que recevoir des review c'est encouragent, c'est uen sorte de façon de voir que des gens on lus, et puis j'aime les critique, qu'elle soie bonne ou mauvaise ( bien sûr, de vrai critique pour m'améliorer ), c'est pour ça n'existe pas à dire ce que tu aime ou pas.

**Kaho:** je te remercie aussi pour ton review, oui mon pauvre Naruto, mais je pense que c'est pas le seul qui va souffrir aussi, rassure toi, je compte bien pimenter ma fic, il aura pour tout les goût, humour, drame, ...et bien sur du bon lemon ( bon c'est comme même ma première fic )

pour les autres, je vous est répondu à la suite de votre review, prévenez moi si c'est pas le cas, car je tien à vous remercier.

sinon voici la suiteuh ! bonne lecture !

* * *

Pov de Naruto 

« _Maudis Humains, lorsque vous désirez quelque chose, vous l'obtenez de force…_ »

- **Je sais…**

«_Tu m'as promis que tu ne serais pas comme eux_»

- **Je ne suis pas comme eux ! **

« _C'est vrai, tu es lâche Naruto_ »

- **N…Non !**

«_Vas-tu encore fuir, vas-tu pleurer sur ton sort, en abandonnant les autres ?__»_

- **Je…n…non…**

« _Où est passé ton Nindo ? Où prends-tu cette force qui ne t'appartient toujours pas ?_ »

- **Arrête, tais-toi, tu entends tais-toi ! Qui es-tu ? Cette voix, tu n'es pas kyuubi ?**

« _Usuratonkachi_ ! »

- **AAAAHHH ! Han han... Où je suis … ?**

- C'était un cauchemar gamin.

- **Kyuubi…**

- Hum. Maudite prêtresse si elle n'est pas encore morte, c'est moi qui la boufferai.

Je soupire, faut toujours qu'il dise ça… Mais c'est vrai, tout me revient, le village, l'Akatsuki, et cette barrière. Je me relève ; combien de temps ai-je dormi, longtemps ou pas ?

Argh! La douleur revient, elle ne m'a pas loupée. Je regarde ce qui m'entoure : une ruelle assez étroite, lorsque je lève les yeux il m'est impossible d'apercevoir le ciel. C'est quoi ces maisons qui possèdent plusieurs fenêtres et montent aux nuages ? C'est impressionnant ! C'est donc ça Konoha ? Enfin la copie.

Mes yeux parcourent le moindre contour du paysage, qui n'est vraiment pas agréable à voir, c'est tout gris. Les maisons géantes empêchent les rayons du soleil de passer et puis cette odeur, pouah c'est horrible ! Ah, je vois, je me trouve à côté d'un tas de poubelles. Je continue de tout explorer et regarde le sol : il y a des flaques d'eau, pourtant on ne dirait pas qu'il a plu, je baisse mon regard vers mes pieds et je vois que je marche sur mon kimono blanc... Attendez, pourquoi je marche dessus ? Je regarde mes mains, elles m'ont l'air… si petites et fragiles. Je commence à paniquer, Shion qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Qu'as-tu fais pour bloquer mon chakra ?

Je parcours mon corps, je me sens bien plus petit, je caresse mon visage, puis mes cheveux… et je m'arrête net, j'ai touché quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas, et pourtant c'est à moi, ça fait parti de moi, mais ça m'est étranger... ça ressemble à des oreilles d'animaux... bon sang ! Je tourne la tête doucement vers mes fesses. J'ai un peu peur d'y trouver ce que je crains...ouch ! … J'ai trouvé une queue poilue… nan je rêve ! Et le pire c'est que je peux la faire bouger…

- Bah quoi ? Elles ne te plaisent pas mes oreilles et ma queue ?

- **Tu... c'est à toi ? **

- Cette sale peste a mélangé nos deux corps pour nous priver de notre chakras, tss.

- **Génial, mais… pourquoi je suis dans un corps d'enfant ?**

- …

Je retrousse mon beau kimono qui a bien été sali, lui qui était si blanc au départ … Puis c'est au tour de mes manches ; ça fait ridicule mais je pourrai marcher tranquillement comme ça. Je me dégage de cet endroit pour déboucher sur quatre chemins ; j'en choisi un au pif, c'est pas comme si je savais où j'allais, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais trouver.

Mon dieu ! Ça doit faire dix minutes que je marche et je suis choqué par ces trucs en ferraille qui roule à une vitesse folle et par bien d'autres choses. Et puis ces gens sont habillés d'une façon étrange. Pff, ils ont quoi à me regarder comme ça ?

- Gamin, n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a dit : c'est très différent du nôtre. Ils sont bizarres pour toi, mais dis-toi que tu es plus bizarre qu'eux, surtout avec cette apparence...

- **Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me faire remarquer, mais comment faire ? Je suis complètement perdu.**

Je devrais tourner pour m'isolai. Encore une ruelle, celle-ci est bien plus agréable, les maisons sont moins grandes, mais sont entourées de murs. J'arrive à apercevoir des arbres, sûrement leur jardin ou des parcs, j'entends un brouhaha plus loin. Lorsque je m'y dirige, j'aperçois un groupe de personnes habillées exactement de la même façon, un costume bleu marin.

Puis un hurlement venant du groupe me fait sursauter.

- **Lâchez-moi, merde !**

- **Sasuke-kun t'es trop beau, sors avec moi !**

- **Non mais tu rêves pétasse, c'est avec moi qu'il veux être !**

Et les insultes s'enchaînent, ça me fais rire et ça me fait penser que moi aussi dans mon village, un mec assez beau gosse se faisait courser de la même façon quand je devais avoir cinq ans. Décidément, je voudrais en apprendre plus sur ce Konoha, du moins tant que j'ai cette apparence…

- Je vais vomir, beurck.

- **bah retient toi, je tiens à garder l'intérieur de mon corps, nickel !**

Je condinue de fixer ce petit groupe qui m'amuse beaucoup, puis entre deux filles, je vois deux billes charbon me fixer. Elles sont profondes et envoûtantes. Je m'y perds quelques minutes. Je fini par reprendre conscience, et détaille celui qui possède ces magnifiques yeux : des mèches ébène encadre son visage, puis se finissent en piques derrière son crâne, la couleur est aussi profonde que ces pupilles, sa peau est aussi blanche que la neige, et l'expression de son visage est glacial, pourtant je reste déconnecté un petit moment. Je dois bien avouer qu'il est très beau, ça ne devrais pas être permis ! J'envie sa beauté, et là je sursaute légèrement, il me semble de l'avoir déjà vu il à très longtemps... non je dois sûrement me tromper.

Je commence à être lassé de me faire fixer et vice versa, de plus il ne semble même plus remarquer son charme qui fait baver ces filles qui gloussent comme des dindes. Je détourne donc les yeux en premier et lui tourne le dos. Maintenant que j'y pense qu'il doit surtout se demander pourquoi j'ai des oreilles et une queue.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- **Je ne sais pas. Que va-t-il m'arriver Kyuubi, j'ai perdu les êtres que j'aimais le plus et par ma faute…**

Je sers les poings de toute mes forces jusqu'à m'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume ; la douleur n'est rien à coté de ce que je ressens : je me haie tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire, je n'ai fais que courir, encore et toujours, combien de temps tout ceci va-t-il durée, quand ce cauchemar prendra-t'il fin ?

- **Tu es seul mon petit ?**

Je sursaute, je n'avais pas senti cette présence derrière moi. Lorsque je me retourne, je fais face à une fille, aux cheveux longs, noirs aux reflets bleus et ses yeux sont d'un blanc... n'a-t-elle pas de pupilles ?

- **euh… je…**

- **Tu es perdu ?**

Je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas bougé, pour cause, le groupe est toujours là et lui me regarde encore. N'en ont-ils pas marre ? Mon regard se rapporte sur ma questionneuse, je finis donc par lui répondre

- **Je pense que oui .**

- **Tu le penses ? Hihi, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Hinata Hyuuga.**

- **Naruto Uzumaki. **

Pov de Sasuke 

Je profite du temps qu'il fait dehors, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, c'est assez agréableUne journée comme les autres commencent : Je vais arriver au lycée, me retrouver encerclé par des folles furieuses, toujours le même plan de drague, ne comprendront-elles jamais que je ne veux pas d'elle? Mais je suis habitué à montrer mon visage le plus froid, le regard le plus noir et les remballer comme toujours. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

- **Sasuke-kun as-tu bien dormi ?**

- **Hmf.**

- **Moi très bien, j'ai rêvé de toi.**

- **Hey le drague pas toi !**

Et ba bla bla, je me demande ce qui m'empêche de prendre mon sac, sortir les ciseaux de ma trousse et couper leur langue de vipère ? Ah oui, la justice…

Déjà que deux filles c'était beaucoup voilà que d'autres arrivent et je finis complément encerclé ; et ça pousse et ça glousse et ça hurle et ça frappe les voisines, j'en n'est plus que marre là !

- **Lâchez-moi merde !**

- **Sasuke-kun t'es trop beau, sors avec moi !**

- **Non mais tu rêves pétasse, c'est avec moi qu'il veux être !**

Et c'est reparti, mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça, c'est parce que je suis méchant avec mon frère ?… Non ça doit être autre chose? Et encore, elles croient être amoureuses, mais si elles avaient la moindre petite cervelle, elles découvriraient que ce n'est que de l'attirance. Je soupire à nouveau. Dans quel monde je vis? Kikoulool Land, venez prendre vos places pour vous faire péter les oreilles par des Dindes.

Je trouve une ouverture entre deux filles trop occupées à se tirer les cheveux. Alors que j'allais en profiter pour m'enfuir, je me stoppe. Un garçon est seul, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me choque, mais ses yeux… deux billes azur comme celles de mon rêve, non, bien mieux, elles brillent, j'ai envie de me noyer dedans. Je détaille chaque recoins de son visage, sa peau caramel, il a trois cicatrices parallèles sur chaque joue, je me demande bien comment il s'est fait un résultat aussi parfait, il a des cheveux doré en bataille. Son look est assez négligé mais mignon. Mais à quoi je pense moi, ça doit être le premier symptôme du kikoulool.

Je tique : son kimono est bien trop grand, mais le pire de tout il possèdes des oreilles et une queue... un déguisement ? Et pourtant ça me refais penser à ce rêve... non ça doit être un pur hasard.

Lui aussi me fixe, il me détaille de la même manière que moi. Je déglutis, garde la même expression, mais voilà qu'il détourne les yeux et me tourne le dos. Je me sens assez vexé, j'aurai du le faire en premier, pff. De là j'ai l'impression que ce déguisement fait parti de lui. Il m'a semblé voir sa queue bouger légèrement, et ses oreilles se coucher. Il se met à trembler et serre tellement fort ses poings... il devrait se calmer avant de se faire mal…

Hyuuga se dirige vers lui, c'est bien l'une des rares filles qui ne me court pas après, mais pour une autre raison, je ne peux pas la supporter, elle fini par se mettre à sa hauteur, et j'arrive à entendre ce qu'ils disent malgré le pétarade que j'ai à côté de moi.

- **Tu es seul mon petit ?**

À cette phrase, il sursaute, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à avoir de la visite, il finit par se retourner et je pu encore une fois me perdre dans cet océan.

- **Euh… je…**

- **Tu es perdu ?**

Il jette un bref coup d'œil vers moi pour ensuite se reporter sur elle ; il doit être complément perdu mentalement aussi.

- **Je pense que oui.**

- **Tu le penses ? Hihi, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Hinata Hyuuga.**

- **Naruto Uzumaki.**

Ce… n'est pas possible… ce nom je l'ai entendu ce matin, que veut dire cette histoire…

Instinctivement je me retire du groupe qui devient tout à coup silencieux et me fixe avec étonnement, mais je m'en fiche. Je me dirige droit vers lui et m'arrête à une distance raisonnable, même Hinata se décale légèrement surpris par ma venue et je commence à regarder ce bonhomme de haut en bas. Je veux comprendre s'il a un rapport avec mon rêve. Oui, j'ai ce sentiment que je dois avoir un rapport avec lui, mais quoi ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre 2 vous à plus :3


	3. Décision

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous, vous m'avez oublié, peut être .

Bref je reviens avec le chapitres 3 et ô mille pardon du retard, mais comme j'avais déjà préciser, je débute dans le monde du fanfiction, donc j'ai de l'idée, mais faut savoir les mettre en place : je remercie d'avance à Lyly-chan qui ce propose de m'aider.

mais rassurez vous malgré les retards, cette fic sera fini tôt ou tard .

comme là je suis un peu perdu, j'ai pas du rendre tout les review, et comme il ce ressemble un peu tous pour une fois je vais faire un remerciemet générale, apres je le ferais un par un .

Donc merci à tous ceux qui disent que ma fic est originale, ça fais plaisir et encourage à mettre mes idée sur feuilles.

ensuite certain mais pas beaucoup demande si Naruto à rajeuni , la reponse est oui, mais pas longtemps rassuré vous .

Pour le faites que Sasuke ne peux pas voir Hinata, vous le serez aussi plus tard, je risque d'annoncer que par contre Hinata sera surement un peu OCC . je compte pas la faire timide maladif

La renconte de Naruto et Sasuke sera comme il dois être .je suis pas du genre à faire la romance de suite .

je tien juste à ajouté quelque chose pour pas que vous soyer perdu niveaux dialogue .

**- Texte en gras paroles des personnages **

- texte normal : paroles de kyuubi envers Naruto

- ¤ paroles de Naruto envers Kyuubi ¤

voici donc le chapitre 3. juste une mise en place avant l'action . bonne lecture .

* * *

Pov de Naruto 

Un silence… mais quand je dis silence, c'est le blanc total, on aurait dit que même les mouches avaient arrêté de voler. D'un côté, sachant qu'il n'y a même pas une minute avant il y avait un bruit à vous casser les oreilles, ça fais du bien, mais de l'autre coté, c'est stressant !

Tout d'abord, il est là ! Juste en face de moi, à me snober. Ce mec super beau quelle il était enfermé dans un cercle vicieux de poulettes enragées est venu se poser devant moi en poussant gentiment Hinata, enfin c'est comme ça qu'elle se nomme. On me dira « et alors ? ».Et bah alors l'ambiance est étouffante !

- Naruto ta mère te cherche partout, sale morveux viens !

Euh attendez, je ne n'ai pas rêvé, il m'a appelé Naruto comme si il me connaissait et de plus il a parlé de ma mère ? Une femme que je n'ai jamais réellement connue, qui est morte à ma naissance !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'attrape mon bras pour me faire avancer, sous les yeux admiratif de ces dames qui nous suivent du regard tout en hurlant des « Sasuke-kun t'es trop gentil ! » « Kyaa je veux un enfant de lui ! » tandis que nous tournons dans une ruelle.

Je suis complètement chamboulé, j'ai du mal à réagir. C'est un peu comme un kidnapping là, non ?... Ô mon dieu on m'enlève ! Kyuubi, fais quelque chose ! Nooonnn pourquoi ?

- Kukuku tu n'as qu'à hurler

¤ Bonne idée j'ai rien à perdre ¤

- **Aaaahhh lâche moi, au secours ! aahhMhhhhnnnn**

- **Chut tu vas attirer du monde vers nous Baka !**

Ô l'enfoiré, il me traite de Baka tout en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Grr espère de ... ! Attend que je retrouve mon chakra, tu vas souffrir connard !

Bon, calme-toi Naruto, tu ne vas pas te laisser aller non plus ! Il doit avoir une bonne raison ... D'un côté comprend le : il y a, en face de lui, un enfant avec une apparence à demi-animale...

Il a dû sentir que je me suis calmé vu qu'il m'a lâché le bras. Il se passe délicatement la main dans les cheveux. Vu la tête qu'il fait il doit mentalement s'insulter, bien fait ! On n'a pas idée de faire des trucs pareils ! Et moi je commence à perdre patience. Je le fixe. Je ne sais pas quelle tête que j'ai en ce moment, mais elle ne doit pas respirer la joie

**- Je ...fais chier quoi, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?**

Bon ... on peut dire que moi non plus je ne connais pas la réponse. En tout cas, je n'avais pas fait attention, mais il a une superbe voix ! Okey, j'ai dieu devant moi … espèce de sale chanceux ! J'ai l'air d'un con à côté, heureusement que je suis pour le moment un " enfant ". Il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, et pousse un long soupir. Dis le si je te gêne !

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dis d'un ton glacial :

**- Bon euh, Naruto, c'est ça ?**

Je hoche la tête.

**- Okey ... je te ramène. Où vivent tes parents ? J'irai m'expliquer auprès d'eux**

**- Je... je n'ai pas de parent...**

Il baisse la tête ce qui fait que je ne vois plus que ses mèches de cheveux. Il a dû se rendre compte de la connerie qu'il a sortie tout à l'heure. Il relève son visage, sans expression. Un vrai glaçon !

**- Bon où vis-tu ? Dans un orphelinat ? Qui est ton tuteur ou tutrice ?**

**- Écoute, tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais je ne suis pas d'ici. Je vis dans un autre Konoha, avec des Ninjas, tu vois ? Les chakras et tout … Et bah je me retrouve chez vous, ce qui n'a rien à voir avec chez moi. Et si j'ai cette apparence, c'est un peu normal aussi, donmHHhhhnnnnn !**

**- Je comprends rien à ton délire là ! … Bon j'ai compris, je vais devoir t'héberger le temps de savoir d'où tu viens et te trouver un foyer...**

- Gamin j'ai une idée

¤ hum et c'est quoi ? ¤

- Pour commencer tu devrais éviter de raconter d'où tu viens et tout. Laisse toi héberger par lui le temps que tu redeviennes normal.

¤ Ouais pas con ¤

Oh et puis zut ! Kyuubi n'a pas tort, et puis je connais rien ici, on peut dire que je m'afficherai moins en sale morveux qu'en adolescent... Je pense que je me suis assez payer la honte comme ça dans ma vie ... sniff !

¤ Mais comment je vais pouvoir expliquer mon apparence ?¤

- Kukuku ne t'inquiète pas : je crois que je peux te les faire disparaître. Après tout ça m'appartient, j'en fais ce que je veux.

¤ Tu crois... ? ¤

- Oui, bon, j'en suis pas sûr … Je verrai pendant ton sommeil ! Tu n'as qu'à trouver une excuse !

**- Au fait tu connais mon nom, mais moi non ! Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiwa**

**- Ok, je te suis alors !  
**  
**- Hum …une fois rentrer, je te trouver des habits et je rangera ton déguisement**

Aïe ! Bon aller Naruto ! Sérieux, t'a pas arrêté de raconter des conneries tout le long de ta vie ! C'est pas plus difficile maintenant, si ? Bon je me lance !

**- Euh, comme ce costume est un cadeaux de mes parents … mort, je souhaite donc le ranger moi-même …**

Okey quelle excuse de salaud que je viens de dire ! Bon il ne cherche même pas à en savoir plus qu'il commence déjà à partir. Il pourrait m'attendre quand même !

Nous marchons tranquillement, entouré de la foule et de ces autres trucs super flippant. J'essaye de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué et de savoir, sans poser directement de questions, les noms de ces trucs. J'apprends donc que les voitures sont des véhicules … Cool ! De quoi sont-elles faite j'ai pas tout compris ... Bref ! On s'en fous! Je sais que ce sont des voitures. Hi hi! je suis fier de moi!

Je réussis à récupérer des informations sur ce Sasuke : il à dix-sep ans et vis avec son grand frère, Itachi Uchiwa, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il ne vivais pas avec sa famille. Mis à part ça il n'est pas bavard du tout et son visage ne change pas d'expression. Sauf quelques fois, mais bon, à part du "je m'en foutisme" ou "je suis en colère casse toi", je lis que dalle. S'installe donc entre nous un silence, de mon côté je dirai un silence gênant, je vois bien que je le fais chier, mais bon, vu le comportement qu'il à eu tout à l'heure il dois ce sentir responsable. Et donc doit m'héberger pour réparer ses conneries. C'est clair et net : il est beau, mais vraiment alors là, pas du tout social. Je sens que je vais l'adorer... ironie bien sur.

**- Nous y sommes**

Je lève les yeux. Une tour remplis de vitre, comme celle que j'avais vus leur de ma petit balade ... mais euh, tout ceci est à lui ? C'est balèze quand même! Il me fais entrer, m'amène vers une porte en acier qui s'ouvre en deux et me fais entrer dans cette boite... je flippe un peu, c'est étroit. Il rentre lui aussi, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulager. Mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre comme un malade! Après tout, on peut dire que, là, je suis vulnérable! La porte se referme, il appuie sur un gros bouton où il y a marqué " 10 ". Au même moment je sens une secousse, je m'accroche à son bras et panique, j'ai du mal à respirer !

**- O...Oi t'es claustrophobe ?**

De quoi il me parle lui, claustrophobe ? Attend il m'enferme dans un truc qui arrête pas de trembler et il s'étonne que je flippe ! Je hurle à la deuxième secousse :

**- AAAAAAAAAHH !**

**- hey calme toi on est arriver !**

**- Ahh..han ... hein ? Mes yeux n'arrête pas de cligner**

**- Kukukuku**

¤ enfoiré ¤

nous sortons de... je connais même pas le nom et je veux pas savoir ! Bref nous arrivons dans un couloir d'où j'aperçois plusieurs portes. Nous nous dirigeons directement vers la première et il me dit d'un ton moqueur :

**- t'es chelou comme môme toi !**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais le sens ne va pas me plaire! Après avoir sorti une petite clé argentée de sa poche pour la mettre dans la serrure, il m'invite à entrer. Et là, je suis stupéfait par l'intérieur.

C'est grand, la couleur est agréable, genre métal, mais surtout grâce à une fenêtre géante la lumière entre dans la pièce ce qui l'éclair magnifiquement bien. Je m'approche justement pour voir la vue. Elle aussi est splendide, je me met à courir partout pour voir chaque pièce, toute plus grandes les unes que les autres. Des meubles de partout et de la décoration. Rien à voir avec chez nous ! Je suis tout excité, c'est agréable! Ces gens la ne connaissent pas le chakras et font des trucs pareils. Un truc à dire : wahouuu.

Sasuke me regarde quelques minutes, il devait se poser beaucoup de questions. Puis il me laisse seul dans la pièce, en murmurant un petit « je reviens », un peu fatigué par cette journée vraiment horrible, je m'installe sur un canapé je crois. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Puis je repense encore à « eux ».

Pov de Sasuke .

Merde, merde, merde et bordel de merde, mais quel con ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça, pourquoi j'ai dis un truc pareil ! Voilà que je me retrouve avec … ce… GOSSE !

Je me masse les tempes, une migraine pas possible est apparu, comment ais je osé aller voir ce gosse pour faire croire que sa mère, qui en plus est morte, la cherche. Classe, sublime, rien d'autre à dire, où sinon que c'est MINABLE !

De plus il n'a aucun logement, je ne sais rien sur lui, d'où il vient, et où il vivait, je connais que son nom qui hante mes rêves : Naruto Uzumaki … mais est-ce vraiment le même gosse ? Non je dois franchement délirer.

Mon regard parcours la cuisine où je suis parti me réfugier, faut que je trouve une idée et vite. Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par une feuille qui couche sur la table. Ce n'était pas là ce matin. Je me la saisie et la lis

Bonsoir, tu dois être revenu de l'école, as tu passer une bonne journée ?  
Bref ce matin après ton départ j'ai reçu un appel de mon patron, qui m'envoie pour une semaine en voyage d'affaire à Hokkaido .

Donc tu devines bien que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir et reviendrais Lundi prochain.

Prend Soin de toi et à très vite.

Itachi .

Génial un, non j'ai déjà sécher deux cours et ensuite je me retrouve seul … Attendez, mais c'est parfait. Je garde ce gosse à la maison le temps de lui trouvé un orphelinat, et basta j'en suis débarrassé et Itachi ne sera rien de cette histoire.

Parfais j'ai plus qu'à lui annoncer la nouvelle, je le laisse se débrouiller tout seul ici et je retourne en cours. Et ce soir je ferai des recherches sur internet.

Je me dirige donc à grand pas vers le salon, heureux de prouver que finalement je ne suis pas un con et que j'ai solution à tout, à peine arrivé dans la pièce, je commence à ouvrir la bouche sans aucune expression, mais aucun sons sort lorsque je le vois, je reste un peu figé.

Il est assis sur mon canapé, le visage baisser, les poings serrer, mais je vois des gouttes tomber pour venir s'écrasé sur ses jambe nue. Ma gorge ce serre, c'est vrai, la situation est bien plus dure pour lui que pour moi.

**- Naruto, ça va ?**

Il relève d'un coup la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillé et remplis de larme.

**- O…Oui je pensais juste à quelque chose. **Me dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.  
**- Ok, bon je vais t'héberger pendant une semaine le temps que je te trouve un nouveau logement, okey ? Je … là je vais retourné en cours, tu peux faire comme chez toi, il y a de la nourriture au frigo. Je reviendrais vers 17h30. Sois sage.  
**  
Je n'attend aucune réponse que je me dirige vers la sortie, que voulez-vous que je fasse, je suis pas doué pour remonter le moral alors autant le laisser seul pour se calmer. Il saura se débrouiller.

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

* * *

surtout dites moi vos avis, et vos critique, j'écouterais

à très viteuh ;) , et merci à mes beta .


End file.
